This invention relates to a wedge-type rope socket connection and method and, more particularly, to a connection which is readily disassembled in the field when used as part of the dragline, hoist line or dump line of a dragline bucket or any of the attaching lines for a cable shovel, cable hoe, etc.
The general environment where the invention finds application is seen in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,808. For example, wedge-type rope sockets are employed to secure the wire ropes forward and above the bucket for operating the same. Essentially, the socket is a relatively elongated member having a smaller end and a larger end and a tapered passage extending therethrough. The wire rope is looped on itself and held in place by a wedge.
At present, these wedges, because of their difficulty of removal, are being blown out by various forms of cannons, are being pressed out in shops, etc. Almost every form of present removal requires either a large sledge, a pendulum ram, or cannon, all of which could be very dangerous because of the resultant force required to remove the wedge. In addition to the safety factor, the currently used construction results in expensive down-time in the case of rope change-out. Some of the large machines incur a down-time cost of approximately $5,000 per hour and the change-out of a dump rope can take as long as three to four hours. This also applies to such prior art expedients as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,711.
The invention avoids these disadvantages through the provision of a multi-part wedge which includes a pair of longitudinally extending wedge forming means along with a collapsible insert means there between. More particularly, the insert means can take the form of wedge shaped parts slidable relative to each other when the constraining force exerted by the rope loop is removed or by a heat destructible element, or both.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.